only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Deleted Scenes
In the 1990s, many episode of Only Fools And Horses were released on VHS, right from 1981 to the 1996 trilogy. In 2002-2004, the episodes were re-released on DVD. However there was several edits made to the VHS/DVD releases. Scenes cut, or even a few lines of dialogue cut from the releases. Often this was due to copyright reasons, or the personal bereavements of the actors, such as an actor dying, or the death of a loved one where a line that was inappropriate was cut. For instance, in Thicker than Water from 25 December 1983, a line was cut from repeats of the episode after the death of actor Lennard Pearce in 1984. Del said a line that was kept in "He walked out on his own father" but then said "And he did not know if he was alive or dead" followed by Rodney saying "Well sometimes we don't even know" which was also cut out. Also, some scenes were filmed but never made it to the original broadcast. However the script was kept. Episodes with scenes that were never broadcast *Friday the 14th (24 Nov 1983), a scene never broadcast where Del and Rodney stopped off at a pub on their way to Cornwall, and they chatted to a local countryman. He had a radio where he was listening to the weather forecast. *The Jolly Boys' Outing (25 Dec 1989), a scene never broadcast was when Del, Rodney and Albert were going up to their hotel room at The Villa Bella where Del stopped off to briefly chat to 2 miserable guests who were eating dinner in a dining room. "Are you guests here or have they hired you to cheer the place up?" says Del, to them. They then briefly talk and Del says that they may give them an extra dollop of custard next time, before walking up the stairs. *Modern Men (27 Dec 1996), a scene is cut where Albert tells Del how a woman he was dating miscarried their baby. *Time on Our Hands (29 Dec 1996), A scene is cut where Del comes home to the Trotter flat to say he has become a millionaire and he is having a Rolls Royce delivered. This scene would be covered in Del's 2015 autobiography He Who Dares (BBC Books, published in 2015). Episodes with scenes cut from the VHS/DVD releases *'Thicker than Water', as explained above, a line was cut from repeats of the episode after the death of actor Lennard Pearce in 1984. Del said a line that was kept in "He walked out on his own father" but then said "And he did not know if he was alive or dead" followed by Rodney saying "Well sometimes we don't even know" which was also cut out. *Watching the Girls Go By (28 Mar 1985), in the scene in which Del is talking to Yvonne at the bar, a short sequence was deleted from all videos and DVDs released due to musical copyright reasons. It involves Yvonne singing a few lines from the song "Just the Way You Are" to Del, badly. It ends with Del's line "Stone me, leave it out!" as he is unable to take any more. There is also a similar edit from earlier on in the episode where Del tells Albert that some of his old girlfriends are married, and a couple of them are dead. That line was cut out of the Region 2 DVD release due to the death of David Jason's then partner, Myfanwy Talog, from breast cancer in 1995. *Tea for Three (21 Sep 1986), a number of lines of dialogue are cut from the VHS and DVD release. Scenes and sentences cut from those VHS and DVD releases are when Del says how Rodney is a year younger than Lisa. Also the scene of Albert singing "Ada" is cut which included Del saying "What is that soppy old duffer up to?". More cut scenes and sentences was when Del also tells Albert to "Put on some trousers as there are a lot of stray dogs on this estate". And a number of sentences in the dinner scene are cut, where Del remarks about Rodney's tan going "flaky and scabby" and how the home solarium "was not faulty and I spent 2 and a half hours under it", and Rodney sayng about the different kinds of cheeses, and Lisa thanking them for the dinner. However these cut scenes were left in for the reruns of Only Fools And Horses on the sky channel *One of the most notable episodes to have many major edits to it on the DVD release was A Royal Flush (25 Dec 1986). The VHS release was the full episode (apart from a few seconds where Rodney accidentally sips the tea of the scruffy sleeping man next to him in Sid's Cafe after Victoria has just left) but the DVD release was very heavily edited. Only Fools writer and creator John Sullivan was not happy with the episode as it portrayed Del in a negative light. John was in Paris, France, working on another TV show when "A Royal Flush" was filmed, so he was not there to keep a close eye on the filming. Also producer Ray Butt admitted that David Jason unusually went a bit OTT when acting out the dinner scene. Del became a nasty drunk as opposed to a merry drunk. Also, Del did come across as unusually boorish and offensive during the entire episode. Del did occasionally say the odd embarrassing thing, but was usually a cheerful loveable rogue, whereas in A Royal Flush, he came across as a bit of a thug. So the DVD release was heavily edited to lighten Del up a bit, but it also cut out a lot of important dialogue. *'The Jolly Boys Outing' (25 Dec 1989). A 4 minute scene in the nightclub was cut due to a singer on the stage doing a version of "Just The Way You Are" which like in a previous episode, had to be cut from the VHS/DVD releases due to the BBC not having the copyright. This song had been used in the original broadcasts of The Jolly Boys Outing, as well as "Watching The Girls Go By" from 1985. *Rodney Come Home (25 Dec 1990), a small line was cut from the 2002 DVD release. This line was Del making a jibe about AIDS and referring to Princess Diana, who died in 1997. Category:Only Fools And Horses.